The present invention relates to handle operating mechanisms for valves and the like and particularly for such valves and the like as are mounted in remote or other inaccessible locations.
In the air brake system for railroad cars, a pneumatic control valve device is operative in response to changes in the pressure of compressed air carried in a train line brake pipe for applying and releasing the car brakes. Associated with the control valve device is a two-position brake pipe cut-out cock that is typically mounted on the pipe bracket of the control valve device to which the brake pipe pressure is connected via a branch pipe. The cut-out cock is normally open, but can be closed when it is desired to cut out an individual car from the train brake system, due to a brake malfunction for example.
On new style pipe brackets, the control valve service and emergency portions are positioned side-by-side on a front mounting face of the pipe bracket and the respective pipe connections, as well as the brake pipe cut-out cock are located on a rear mounting face. With the service and emergency portions extending forwardly from the front mounting face, it becomes difficult to reach the brake pipe cut-out cock handle when it is desired to cut out a car control valve device. While the downwardly disposed cut-out cock handle can be reached by way of the space between the pipe bracket and the car body on which the pipe bracket is mounted, this clearance space is very small, making access to the cut-out cock handle difficult.
Moreover, accessing the cut-out cock handle by reaching through this clearance space presents a dangerous situation in that a serious injury could occur if a trainman slips on the ballast or the train jerks when his arm and/or hand is trapped between the control valve device and car body.